


Perfect To Me

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: At a family gathering your mother can't keep her mouth shut, shaming your body in front of your entire family which causes your boyfriend, Derek Morgan, to try and cheer you up.





	Perfect To Me

“You’re looking gorgeous, babe,” Derek mumbled in your ear as he wrapped his arms around your middle, pulling your back to his chest while looking at you through the mirror that stood in front of you.

“I don’t know, I think I need something to cover up a bit.”

You tried to wriggle out of his arms but his grip didn’t loosen, pressing you even closer to his body while nuzzling his face into the nape of your neck.

“You don’t need to cover up, you’re beautiful just the way you are, (Y/N).” 

You turn your head slightly to look at him directly, a small smile on your face as he pressed his lips to yours.

“Let’s go then.”

 

Arriving at your parent’s house you could feel your hands beginning to sweat, nervousness creeping up on you as you thought about all the possible things your mother you throw at you, always finding something to criticise your for, whether that be your clothes or the fact that you had pimples and spots covering your back and chest, not being able to completely get rid of them no matter what you tried. Her constantly pointing it out to you, making you even more aware of how much it bothered you, had made you more than insecure about showing off your skin in those areas. Usually you didn’t have to worry about that, at work you wore a blouse that covered your chest, back and shoulders anyways and at home, together with your boyfriend, you mostly didn’t care since he never gave you a weird look or said something about it, he loved you the way you were and didn’t care about your acne. Walking up the steps to the front door of the house you grew up in you wiped your hands on your clothes before grabbing Derek’s hands, him giving it a gentle squeeze before pressing the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door for you.

“(Y/N)! Derek! It’s so good to see you, please come inside,” your grandma stepped aside to let you come in, giving both of you a quick hug before telling you that your mother was in the kitchen and probably needed some help. 

Internally you rolled your eyes, already guessing what she was going to say to you but you gave your grandma a smile and excused yourself from her and your boyfriend, making your way into the kitchen.

“Hey, mum,” you greeted the woman, her back turned towards you as she cut up some vegetables. 

The look on her face as she turned around changed from delightfulness to disgust as her eyes wandered to your exposed chest.

“Cover yourself, would you, (Y/N)?” she sneered at you, demolishing every ounce of hope you had for this family gathering to be a happy day.

“God, I can’t believe you go outside like this, it’s so disgusting, I’m seriously wondering why your boyfriend is still with you,” your mother continued on, hitting a raw nerve with her last few words. 

You often wondered the same, why was Derek still with you? You were nothing special in your eyes and couldn’t see how someone as amazing as him chose to be your boyfriend. 

With tears rising in your eyes you quickly walked out of the kitchen, not noticing that Derek had stood beside the door the entire time, hearing every word your mother said to you. While you were rushing to your old room your boyfriend walked into the kitchen, obviously angry at the woman who dared to say such vile words to you.

“I love (Y/N) because other than you I think she’s the most gorgeous woman on earth, inside and out. I don’t want to hear you say anything like that to her ever again. How would you feel if people constantly picked on your appearance?”

With that he stormed off to find you, leaving your mother standing in the kitchen with a shocked expression on her face.

 

Finding you in your old bedroom, sitting on your bed, Derek’s heart broke as he saw your shaking body, tears running down your face which you furiously tried to wipe away. He hurried over to you, sitting down beside you and pressing your body to his side, his arms tightly wrapping around you.

“Shhhh…She doesn’t see how beautiful you are.”

“I just-Why does she always have to bring up what I’m already insecure about?” you whimpered out, burying your face in his chest.

“(Y/N) look at me,” Derek said softly, placing his hands on your cheeks and moving your face so you were looking at him with wet eyes.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous and you having acne doesn’t stop me from loving you and never will stop me from it. I love you so much, please don’t let her make you think anything else…”

“But she’s right, Derek. Why are you still with me? You could have every woman in the world bu-“

“But I don’t want any other woman, I only want you,” he interrupted you, his voice gentle and loving. 

Leaning down he pressed his lips to yours, lingering for several moments before you pulled away with a small smile on your face.

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?”

“Not that I can remember, no,” he teased before pressing a quick kiss to your lips before he stood up and he pulled you out of your old bedroom with him.

“Where are we going?” you asked curiously, a confused look on your face.

“Backyard, I’m not going to let your mother control your life anymore so we’re gonna show just how much I love you and that her words mean nothing to you.”

Determination lingered in his voice, convincing you to do as he said and not drive back home and hide before your TV all day, watching Netflix.

“Before we go out there you need to know that you’re perfect to me and I’ll love you no matter what.”

“I love you, too, Derek.”


End file.
